


Adrien's Tangled Adventure

by PetildaFan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Tangled (2010), Spoilers for Tangled The Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 12:31:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19085089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetildaFan/pseuds/PetildaFan
Summary: This is the story of how a teenage girl died. Don't worry, it's actually a fun story. And to be honest, it's not even about the girl. It's actually about a prince with a very special power, one tied to the gods themselves.A Tangled AU...with a twist.





	Adrien's Tangled Adventure

This is the story of how a teenage girl died. Don't worry, it's actually a fun story. And to be honest, it's not even about the girl. It's actually about a prince with a very special power, one tied to the gods themselves. And it all started with the moon.

Once upon a time, a single drop of moonlight fell to Earth. From this drop, a bright blue stone was created. It had the ability to destroy anything it touches. Because of this, no one had dared to touch it, for they were afraid it would kill them. And that was how things were for centuries, even when a great kingdom was built around this moonstone: a grand kingdom known as Tenebris.

For a while, things were alright within the royal families of Tenebris. That is, until the current queen, Emilie Agreste, was revealed to be pregnant. For a while, nothing much happened. But a few weeks into the pregnancy, Emilie had come across an ancient book. Naturally she was curious with the text. After a few days of translating some of the pages, she had uncover a peculiar poem.

 _Wither and decay_  
_End this destiny_  
_Break these earthly chains_  
_And set the spirit free_  
_The spirit free_

But as soon as Emilie read the poem aloud, she suddenly fell ill as the moonstone that laid dormant within the castle started to glow, causing black rocks to sprout up throughout the land. Her husband, King Gabriel, took immediate action, using a summoning incantation from his prized spellbook to call upon a transmission spirit known as Nooroo. The spirit heard the king's plea and presented him with a brooch, one with the power of transmitting powers onto others.

Using the brooch, Gabriel gifted a local doctor with the power to heal anyone in the world, asking him to heal his wife. Because of this, Emilie was instantly recovered. To celebrate her restored health, Gabriel requested for a kingdom-wide celebration honoring Nooroo to show thanks. This celebration was done by releasing a lantern into the sky. And for that moment, everything was perfect once more.

Eventually the day came for Emilie to give birth. But when the child was born, she and Gabriel were in for quite a surprise. It was a baby boy, but he had hair as black as night, something that neither Gabriel nor Emilie had. Because of this, he was given the name Adrien, translated into 'dark one'. Despite the initial shock, nothing seemed wrong with the newborn prince. Aside from the unusual hair color, he was perfectly healthy. Why were the king and queen even worrying about?

But shortly after young Adrien's birth, a tragic event had occurred. Late one night, black rocks appeared within the castle nursery. The loud noise caused by the emerging rocks attracted the attention of Gabriel and Emilie. They rushed in, only to discover a startling sight. Their sleeping son was hovering above the crib as his hair glowed bright blue. Recognizing the rocks as the same one created from the moonstone, they realized that could only mean one thing: the poem Emilie read was connected to the moonstone, and reading that poem indirectly transferred the stone's powers into their child.

Fearing the safety of their kingdom, the king and queen decided to take the child as far away as possible, even locking him up in a secluded tower. Gabriel even took it upon himself to look after Adrien, but kept his true identity as a prince a secret from him. It was the only way to make sure his destructive powers never hurt anyone within the kingdom walls.

And that was how things were for the royal family. Adrien grew up not knowing he was actually royalty. But Emilie thought of a clever way to stay in touch. Each year on her son's birthday, everyone in the kingdom releases lanterns into the sky. Gabriel told Adrien about these lanterns, saying they were a birthday blessing from the gods. But as years passed, he became more and more concerned about his powers. While he seemed perfectly alright so far, it was only a matter of time until he had another freak accident. And who knows how much destruction that would cause now...


End file.
